


Nothing To Worry About Anymore

by LittleMissBacon



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Faking Death, Fluff, Peggy on the run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/LittleMissBacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy had been on the run from the SSR for a few years before faking her own death. The only thing that she regretted was that she wouldn't be able to speak to Angie again. Almost two decades pass when Peggy finds herself back in New York to finally reveal herself to Angie, only to find that her friend had died a few days prior to Peggy's arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing To Worry About Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This was not a prompt from my Cartinelli blog. This was just something I wrote because of feels. Enjoy!

” _Well, I look forward to hearing what this is about someday._ ”

” _Someday._ ”

-

Someday never came. Peggy was too late.

-

After she had been caught by the police, she managed to escape soon after with the help of Howard, via Jarvis. Being a fugitive meant that she had to move, had to get out of the city. She was always on the run, she couldn’t risk looking back.

Howard supplied her with everything she needed to survive, now that the heat was momentarily taken off him. The life she left back in New York was gone, and she was now a new person. New name, new appearance, new life.

Angela Rogers, was a woman who moved around a lot for her job. She was excellent at her job as a nanny and was often recommended to high profile families across the country. She never stayed in one place for more than a few months.

-

By 1950, Peggy managed to fake her own death, using Howard’s endless resources to ensure that everything was prepared perfectly. Word got back around to New York that former Agent Peggy Carter was killed by a Russian assassin. Peggy was ‘buried’ in New York, where several of her close companions that hadn’t abandoned her attended the funeral.

Peggy had watched the funeral from afar, knowing that she wouldn’t be spotted or recognised. She found Angie, red-faced and tears staining her cheeks. Peggy’s heart broke for the woman who she hadn’t seen in three years. She didn’t realise how much she had missed Angie.

-

Peggy would occasionally take a vacation to New York when she wasn’t working to check up on her few friends. She knew that seeing Angie would just break her heart, knowing that Angie was right there but she couldn’t risk revealing herself. But, the former Agent seemed addicted to the pain of not being able to go to the one person she cared about most in the world.

_One day, I’ll come back for you, Angie._

-

Fifteen years later, anyone who had been associated with the Agent Carter manhunt had long forgotten or moved on from the issue. This was Peggy’s opportunity to safely move about in New York.

_I’ve come back for you, Angie. Today is someday._

Peggy had tracked Angie’s last known address, a small apartment in a decent building, and ascended the stairs to her apartment number. She was about to knock when she saw a notice on the door, reading that it was now an available room to rent.

Peggy frowned and doubled checked the paper that she had written on, confirming this was the right number. She wandered over to the neighbour and knocked on the door.

A short, stocky woman answered the door in a dressing gown and her hair in curlers. She had a kind smile on her face when she answered the door.

"Excuse me, but do you know where the woman who lived next door to you went? I’m an old friend, and I’ve just gotten into town," Peggy explained.

The smile fell from the older woman’s face, and in turn made Peggy’s disappear. The woman looked apologetically at the stranger before sighing.

"I’m sorry, but Angie passed away a couple’a days ago. The poor woman was hit by a drunk driver on her way to work at the theatre. Bless her soul," The woman answered, "The funeral is on Sunday, if you wanted to go. I’m so sorry that you didn’t hear the news, dear."

Peggy felt like she couldn’t breathe, eyes stinging from oncoming tears. She offered a sad smile before nodding.

"Thank you for your time. Have a good day," The former Agent muttered before turning around and leaving the building.

-

Peggy attended the funeral that Sunday, standing at the back and observing Angie’s family and friends grieving loudly in the church. Once the funeral was over, with Angie’s coffin lying on the grass next to the grave, and everyone had left, Peggy walked up and knelt down in front of the coffin.

"I’m sorry I wasn’t there, Angie. I wish I could have been there to protect you. I wanted to see you, so many times over the past two decades, but I was dead according to all the records, and I was in hiding. I never did get to tell you why I ran away and escaped the police. I should have been here sooner," Peggy managed to speak through her tears and hiccups.

_I’m too late._

_-_

"Hey, it’s alright, English. I forgive you," A voice called out.

Peggy must have been hearing things, hearing Angie’s voice in her head. She blinked back tears and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Am I finally going crazy?" She laughed sadly.

"No, Peggy, you’re not crazy … Well, maybe a little but  that’s because you managed to get away from the police and the SSR, and faked your own death."

Peggy’s eyes widened as she turned around, coming face-to-face with that familiar smile, and those baby blue eyes. The former Agent wanted to laugh and cry and scream. Angie just stood there smiling, as if she wasn’t standing in front of her own coffin.

"B-But how? Why?"

"Hey, you ain’t the only one with secrets, English. Come with me and I’ll explain everything," Angie said as she offered her hand for Peggy to take.

Peggy, with tears in her eyes, took Angie’s hand and gripped it as if she’d disappear if she let go. The two walked hand-in-hand across the cemetery, towards a car parked nearby.

"Now that we’re both dead, we have nothing to worry about," Angie winked as she slipped into the car.

Peggy laughed loudly before following. Once they were seated, Peggy drew Angie in for an overdue kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short about Angie's situation: She became a member of the mafia and was eventually targeted by a rival group. Ultimately she had to fake her own death to escape them.


End file.
